Ewing Princess
by lil Kass
Summary: When Sue Ellen had her accident and learned that she was pregnant again, she almost lost the baby, but did not. JR was excited to learn that he would be a father again, until he realized that Sue Ellen had been unfaithful with Peter. Once Sue Ellen had
1. Chapter 1

Background information: When Sue Ellen had her accident and learned that she was pregnant again, she almost lost the baby, but did not. JR was excited to learn that he would be a father again, until he realized that Sue Ellen had been unfaithful with Peter. Once Sue Ellen had the baby, though, there was not doubt in anyone's mind that JR was the father. Sue Ellen gave birth to a baby girl and named her Kassidy Ellen Ewing. Kassidy became the Ewing Princess from the start and is definitely spoiled. John Ross is six years older than his little sister. Years later, Sue Ellen and JR are divorced, but they have never stopped loving each other. Kassidy is now fourteen. She lives with her mother in Dallas. Sue Ellen has long since divorced Don and taken back the Ewing name. She has moved her production company back to Dallas.

"Kassidy, hurry up. You don't want to be late to school."

Yawns sleepily. "Okay Mom."

"By the way, I have to work late today, so Lucy will pick you up."

"Why can't Daddy do it?"

"Now Kass, you know how busy your father is with Ewing Oil. Now go on. I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye Mom."

It's now 1 pm and Sue Ellen is at work. She is reviewing a script when the secretary buzzes her and says that Kassidy's principal is on the phone. She picks up the phone.

"This is Sue Ellen Ewing."

"Mrs. Ewing, this is Mr. Ackerman. I'm sorry to bother you, but we have a little problem with Kassidy."

"What happened? Is Kassidy alright?"

"She's fine Mrs. Ewing, but I'm afraid she's gotten herself into a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

Mr. Ackerman: "It's best that you come down to the school to straighten this out."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

She hangs up the phone and decides that JR should also be present so she calls JR at his office. Sly answers the phone.

"Sly, this is Sue Ellen. I need to talk to JR now."

"Hi Sue Ellen. I'll put you right through."

"Thank you."

Sly puts her on hold and buzzes JR to tell him that his ex-wife is on line 2. JR, surprised that Sue Ellen would call him, picks up the phone immediately.

"Sue Ellen, what a surprise."

"JR, sorry to call you at the office, but Kassidy's principal just called me and said that she has gotten herself into trouble. I'm on my way to the school right now and thought that you'd want to also be there."

"I'll meet you at the school."

At Braddock High School:

Kassidy is sitting in Mr. Ackerman's office along with Sue Ellen and JR. She knows that they are beyond pissed with her, but she knows it's best to keep quiet for now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ewing, I'm sorry to call the two of you away from work, but Kassidy was caught smoking again today."

"Smoking! What do you mean 'again'? Her father and I had no idea."

"Kassidy as been caught smoking before. I've sent letters home."

JR glares at his daughter, who as he is beginning to realize, is just as conniving as he is. "Well we certainly never received anything."

"That's strange since we have gotten them back signed."

Reality dawns on both Sue Ellen and JR as they realize that Kassidy either forged the signatures or she got someone else to forge them for her. Sue Ellen turns to the principal. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what else has Kassidy done?"

Mr. Ackerman looks through her file. "Let's see…she's been caught smoking, which you know about. She's also gotten caught skipping and just last week, she was found making out in the janitor's closet."

"Why weren't her father or I called?"

"I did call…but you were in a meeting, so I tried you at home, but your housekeeper said that you weren't in and said that she'd tell you to call me back."

"I don't have a houseke--" It suddenly dawns on Sue Ellen…Kassidy had intercepted the phone call. She looks over at Kassidy who sinks lower in her chair.

"Well, since Kassidy has gotten into trouble before, I have no choice but to suspend Kassidy for three days. We take things like this very seriously at this school"

Sue Ellen sighs. "We will definitely take care of this problem. Thank you for letting us know." She turns back to her daughter. "Let's go Kassidy."

Sue Ellen leads Kassidy out to the car and waits for her to get in. She closes the door behind her and turns to JR. "JR, we definitely need to deal with this together. Why don't you follow us to my place?"

JR is still upset with his daughter and quickly agrees.

Back at Sue Ellen's:

Sue Ellen pulls into the driveway followed by JR. Kassidy follows her mother and father inside. She goes toward the phone when Sue Ellen's hand on her arm stops her. "Kassidy, you can consider yourself grounded. You father and I need to discuss your punishment, but until then, you go up to your room and wait for us."

"But Mom, I was just--"

"Kassidy Ellen, you are in enough trouble as it is. Now, your mother told you to go upstairs…do it."

Kassidy rolls her eyes and runs up the stairs to her room and slams the door.

Sue Ellen turns back to JR. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks. I'm good for now."

Sue Ellen is still wearing her navy business suit, but she removes her jacket before sitting down. JR looks at her sadly.

"She is growing up so fast, Sue Ellen. I remember the day she was born. She was so sweet and innocent. What happened?"

"I don't know. She's growing up so fast, and she's been acting out so much, but I never noticed. Sure, she was disrespectful and wouldn't do her chores and things like that, but I never thought it was anything more than that. I should have seen it. I feel like I've been a bad mother."

"You've been a great mother, but I've been a bad father. What kind of man lets his 4 year old daughter catch him in bed with a woman other than her mother? I've never set a good example. I'm so sorry Sue Ellen. If I had been a better father, she might not be so wild."

Sue Ellen looks into his eyes and sees the pain he is going through. He's right that he has caused them all pain, but at that moment, she realizes that she still cares for JR. She takes JR's hand.

"JR, we have both made our mistakes, but we need to move on. We can only change for the future and right now we need to focus on our daughter."

"What do you have in mind, Sugar?"

"Well, she is definitely grounded. I just thought I'd let you in on this since you ARE her father."

"Yes, ground her. She needs to learn. How long is this punishment going to last?"

"I say a month at least…she has gone out of her way to hide letters from school and everything."

"That's true. So she's grounded for a month…from what?"

"No phone, she has to go to and from school everyday. She cannot go anywhere else unless one of us accompanies her. And I also am going to call the school. If she gets in trouble again, I want them to fax the notices to you or me. That way little Miss Kassidy can't intercept them."

"Great idea Sugar. Okay, let's go talk to our daughter."

Sue Ellen calls for Kassidy to come downstairs, where they inform her of her punishment. When Sue Ellen finishes, she suggests that they eat some dinner. Kassidy does her homework while Sue Ellen cooks chicken with rice and vegetables. When dinner is ready, she calls for JR and Kassidy. They eat dinner as a family and Kassidy helps Sue Ellen clean up after dinner. She then goes back up to her room to finish her homework while Sue Ellen and JR go back into the living room to talk.

"Well, JR, that went better than I expected."

"It sure did…especially since I had a part in her punishment. After all, I missed out on so much of her life."

"And I already told you that that was the past. You can't bring it back. You can only try to change things for the future."

"I would give anything to be able to have a future with you and Kassidy as a family, but I know I blew it. The best I can hope for is that you forgive me and we can be friends. Thing is, I still love you Sue Ellen."

"God knows I still care deeply for you, JR. I do know that we can still be friends. You were the first guy I ever loved and you're Kassidy's father. I could never just cut you out of our lives."

On an impulse JR reaches out and caresses her cheek. He kisses her gently and pulls her to him.

"I know I have no right asking this, but can I please have one more chance Sue Ellen. I promise that I will step up and be a better husband and father. We can't change the kind of life John Ross had, but we can surely work on Kassidy's."

Sue Ellen smiles at JR's honesty and complete vulnerability. He knew that she could reject him, yet he put himself completely out there. This was the JR that she had fallen in love with and missed all those years. "I thought you'd never ask me JR. Of course you can have a second chance."

Sue Ellen leans in and kisses him. When they pull apart, they just stare into each other's eyes. She knew that she still loved JR and would probably never stop. She gets off of the couch and leads him upstairs to her room. He pins her against the door as he locks it. He begins to unbutton her blouse and suddenly stops.

"Sue Ellen, are you sure about this?"

She just reaches out and unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off. That is all the confirmation JR needs. He removes her blouse and caresses her breasts through her lacy bra. He reaches behind her and unzips her skirt which she quickly steps out of. He lays her on the bed and climbs on top of her. She kisses him feverishly and rolls on top of him. She kneels up and removes her bra and her panties. She then turns her attention to JR's pants. She frantically pulls his pants off along with his boxers. She massages his manhood as he begins to moan. Finally, she slides down onto him and he begins to thrust. He rolls back on top of her and soon she is screaming his name. She trembles as she goes over the edge. Once it is all over, they lie holding each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Kassidy is upstairs sulking when the phone rings. When she answers it, she is happy to hear the voice of her boyfriend, Luis, who also happens to be one of John Ross's friends.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey beautiful. What are you going tonight?"

"I'm grounded. I got caught smoking at school and that stupid principal called JR and Sue Ellen. You got plans or something?"

"I'm outside your window. There's this party tonight that I was hoping you could go to."

"Count me in. Give me a few minutes to change."

"How are you going to get past your parents?"

"Easy, I will just walk out. I'll meet you outside in a bit."

She changes into a black ultra mini skirt and tight red sweater with black stiletto heels. She climbs out down the stairs with her shoes in hand. She exits quietly through the kitchen and runs to meet Luis. They go to a fraternity party and quickly find a private spot where they start kissing. Kassidy breaks the kiss.

"Is something wrong Kass?"

"I love you so much darlin'. I want to be your girlfriend in every sense of the word. I want you to make me a woman tonight."

"Are you sure? I mean, you're only 14. If you want to wait, it's okay with me."

Kassidy starts to cry.

"I've wanted this for so long. Please don't treat me like a little kid. If I'd wanted that, I would have stayed at home. I want you so much. Don't you love me?"

"You know I do. Oh, I want you too babe."

Luis takes Kassidy's hand and leads her upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

John Ross arrives at the frat house. He goes in and is stunned to learn that Kassidy is there with Luis and that they are upstairs. He is furious and is about to go outside to make a phone call, but decides to wait and find out exactly what is going on. He doesn't want to get JR and Sue Ellen to come there and ruin the whole party and get everyone else in trouble. He turns back towards the stairs and ascends them.

Upstairs Kassidy and Luis are getting hot and heavy. Once they get to the room, she shuts the door and turns back to Luis. She kisses him long and slowly. He pulls her closer and deepens the kiss. He moves one hand up around her neck and the other goes to the small of her back. As she kisses him, she moves her hands up and down his back. He backs away and removes his shirt and then turns his attention to Kassidy. He slips his hands under her sweater and it soon joins his shirt on the floor. He guides her to the bed as they continue to kiss. A few minutes later, Kassidy bites her lip as her wish is fulfilled and she becomes a woman.

John Ross goes upstairs and quickly finds the room where Luis and Kassidy are. Kassidy and Luis are lying together relishing in what just happened when the door suddenly opens. Kassidy goes white when she sees who it is.

"Oh sht! John Ross…"

It takes John Ross a minute to process the sight in front of him, but when reality hits him, John Ross can only stare incredulously at his sister. Luis says nothing. He knows that Kassidy's brother is beyond pissed. He just puts his arm around Kassidy, which further ticks off John Ross.

John Ross comes to his senses and he goes over to the bed and pulls them apart. Kassidy has to grab the sheet to keep herself covered. "Get your hands off of my sister you slime!"

"John Ross, please. I came here because I wanted to."

Luis just lies there, saying nothing as Kassidy tries to calm her brother down.

"Kassidy, let's go. I'm taking you home and maybe Mom can talk some sense into you."

Kassidy panics. "John Ross please don't tell Mom and Dad. They'll flip!"

"Kassidy, I don't have a choice. You're just 14 for crying out loud. Get dressed."

Kassidy looks up at him. "Well, I would, but my clothes are sort of on the floor and the doorknob."

John Ross angrily gathers her clothes and throws them at her. "Now get dressed!" Kassidy knows she can't argue with him right now, so she gets out of the bed, taking the sheet with her and leaving Luis to scramble for a pillow to cover himself. She turns her back to John Ross and wriggles into her clothes. Once she is dressed, she gets out of the bed and puts her shoes on. John Ross is taken aback when he sees how Kassidy is dressed. He cringes inwardly as he imagines the reaction of his parents.

He leads her outside and puts her in the car and takes off for Sue Ellen's house.

Back at Sue Ellen's:

John Ross drives up and gets out of the car. He goes around to the other side to open the door for Kassidy, who has not said a word during the ride home. He takes her arm and pulls her out of the car. She looks at him. "John Ross, don't do this. They don't know I'm gone. Just let me sneak back inside and we can forget this ever…"

"Kassidy, you are just 14 and I'll be damned if I'm going to just overlook it. Let's go."

Kassidy briefly considers running, but she knows that he'd catch up with her and she'd be in more trouble. She follows him to the door. She is very nervous and stands behind him.

Sue Ellen and JR are jarred out of their pleasant dreams by a sharp knock at the door.

JR grumbles as he rolls over. "Who could that be this time?"

Sue Ellen sluggishly replies. "For someone to come here at 1am, it must be important. I'll be right back."

JR just lies in bed as she gets up and puts on her silk nightgown and robe as she goes downstairs. She opens the door to reveal John Ross.

"John Ross, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Mom. I'm sorry to come by so late, but I have something I'm sure you want."

"What's that?"

"Kassidy"

Kassidy steps out from behind him. Sue Ellen takes one look at both of them and sighs.

"Come in both of you." She steps aside for them to pass.

They go into the living room and sit down on the couch.

JR meanwhile is getting worried about Sue Ellen, so he gets up to look for her. He's in the hallway when he hears Sue Ellen speak.

"Someone had better tell me what the hell is going on here."

"Mom, I found her at a frat party with one of my friends. She was drinking and" He takes a deep breath. "And she had sex with him."

JR hears this and rushes into the room. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees his little girl dressed in such a provocative way. He is furious but also hurt.

"Kassidy, how could you?"

Kassidy, who has just sat there emotionless the whole time, flinches at this. She looks up at both of her parents.

Sue Ellen steps forward. "Kassidy Ellen Ewing, we grounded you and we thought that you were upstairs asleep when in reality you snuck out, went to a fraternity party, and slept with one of your brother's friends. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm tired of being treated like a ten year old. Luis and I love each other! When are you going to see that I'm not a baby anymore?" She runs upstairs into her room.

"I better go now. I'll be back later to check on her." He gets up and shows himself out as JR and Sue Ellen sit motionless on the couch.

JR puts his face in his hands as Sue Ellen's eyes fill with tears. How did their little girl become this wild this fast? JR blames himself because Kassidy had seen him in bed with other women, namely Kimberly Cryder.

Flashback: 1987

Sue Ellen and Kassidy are upstairs. She is getting Kassidy ready for bed. As usual, Kassidy doesn't want to go to bed and is begging Sue Ellen to let her stay up later.

"Mommy, I'm not sleepy. I wanna stay up with you."

"Kassidy, we had this problem last night and you promised to not fight with me." She thinks for a minute. "How about if you go to bed now and I'll take you shopping for a new dress tomorrow?"

Kassidy thinks about it for a minute. "Ok Mommy. But I wanna tell Daddy goodnight first."

Kassidy runs down the hall into JR's room with Sue Ellen close behind. Sue Ellen opens the door and both are shocked to see JR in bed with another woman. JR looks up and is shocked to see his wife and daughter standing there. Sue Ellen looks pissed. Kassidy starts crying. She walks over to the bed.

"Daddy?"

JR reaches out to brush away the tears that are streaming down her cheeks. "Now darlin', don't cry. This is Daddy's friend Kimberly.

"Why is she in your bed? Mommy's supposed to be there."

Kimberly looks embarrassed. She wanted to upset Sue Ellen so that she would divorce JR, but she didn't want to hurt his daughter. She was just a little girl.

Sue Ellen quickly covers for JR. "Daddy is just catching up with an old friend. Daddy as his friends and Mommy has hers. Kiss Daddy goodnight and let's go to bed." She glares at JR and Kimberly.

Kassidy kisses JR's cheek. "Night Daddy. Night Miss Bimbo." (She is definitely Sue Ellen's daughter).

Sue Ellen has to fight not to laugh. "Kassidy Ellen!"

"Kassidy, that is very rude. Her name is Kimberly. Now you apologize."

"Sorry Miss Kimberly."

Kimberly smiles at her. "It's ok Kassidy. Have a good night sweetie."

"Night Kassidy."

Sue Ellen takes Kassidy's hand and leads her out of the room. After they left the room Sue Ellen went into her own room with Kassidy and it took her nearly an hour to calm Kassidy down. When she finally fell asleep, Sue Ellen swore that she'd never forgive JR for hurting Kassidy like that.

End Flashback.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't been chasing all those women, she wouldn't be like this."

"JR, it's not all your fault. I did let my anger toward you show with her. She's also like me. She does things to get even with people. We grounded her, so she struck out the only way she knew how…with her body. She got that from me. I had affairs to hurt you for hurting me."

Flashback: 1978

Sue Ellen was absolutely furious at JR for sending Rita Briggs away. That was her only chance for a baby. On an impulse, she called Cliff Barnes to see if he could help her. She agreed to meet him for lunch and before long they were having an affair. She knew it would devastate JR if he ever found out, but she didn't care. Not long thereafter, Sue Ellen learned she was pregnant. She would never forget JR's reaction when he learned that she had cheated and that he might not be the father of her baby…he slapped her. He had agreed to allow her to remain on Southfork until the baby was born. Little did she know that he had her followed and soon learned who she was meeting for afternoon trysts. It surprised her to see the depth of his hurt and anger when he found out that her lover was none other than his nemesis, Cliff Barnes.

End flashback.

"Well, JR, I'd better go up and talk to our daughter. We can't go on living like this-wondering where she is and if she's in danger."

"I'll come with you. It scares me to think of what she's doing that we don't know about. Hell, I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. I can't imagine what else we haven't found out about yet. I still can't believe she's not the innocent little thing I remember."

They head up the stairs to Kassidy's room.

Meanwhile:

Kassidy is in her room crying. How can they be so angry with her? Don't they realize that she turned out this way because of them…to get through all the hurt she went through as a little girl? At the same time, she couldn't believe she let herself go all the way with Luis. She knew that it would hurt her parents and John Ross, but she never could have guessed the depth of their pain. Now that it was all over, she wished she had done things differently. They hadn't used any protection. What if she was pregnant? She is totally not ready for a baby. She is jerked back to reality by a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Kassidy, it's Mom and Dad, can we come in?"

Kassidy doesn't want to talk to them, but she knows that she has to talk to them sooner or later. "Just a minute."

She gets up and opens the door to her parents.

"Kassidy, we all need to talk."

"Ok, Mom, let me change and I'll meet you guys downstairs."


	3. Chapter 3

Kassidy takes off her clothes and changes into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She washes her face and heads downstairs. Sue Ellen and JR are sitting side by side in silence when Kassidy comes in. She sits on the couch across from them. Everyone looks uneasy until JR finally breaks the silence.

"Kassidy, what the hell do you think you're doing going to fraternity parties and sleeping with college guys?"

"Luis is my boyfriend. We've been together for three months and…"

"I repeat, Kassidy. What the hell are you thinking!"

"Dad, how the bloody hell can you question what I do? I seem to remember many nights when you didn't come home because you were out with some tramp that was like ten years younger than you. You were always such a playboy and that was okay, but when I have a boyfriend and start acting like the woman I am then it's wrong. You are such a hypocrite!"

"Kassidy, don't talk to your father like that! Now we both admit that we weren't the perfect parents, but that doesn't give you an excuse to go out and be wild, doing whatever you want without any consequences."

"You did. While Daddy was out with his bimbos, you were gallivantin around or you were too busy with Valentine Lingerie to notice me. You were worse…you were with a guy young enough to be your son and then you got pregnant. How do you think it feels knowing that your father could be nothing more than a part of some Mrs. Robinson fantasy?" She sees that this really hurts Sue Ellen, but she doesn't care. "While Daddy was out with his bimbos, you were out gallivantin around or you were too busy with Valentine Lingerie to notice me. You are such a tramp!"

JR gets up and slaps her. "Don't you talk to your mother like that! I may not have always been involved in your life, but that sure as hell doesn't mean that I can't start now!"

Sue Ellen looks dejected. JR reaches out and puts his arm around her. She gives him a smile of gratitude and turns her attention back to Kassidy.

"As I said, both your father and I could have been better people and parents. Tonight shows that both of us are still paying for our mistakes, but we don't want you to make the same mistakes we did. And we surely don't want to see you go through all of the hell that we did."

Kassidy rolls her eyes. "Oh, spare me the 'We're just concerned' crap. You guys just want to treat me like a baby."

"Kassidy, why can't you see that your mother and I only want what's best for you."

Kassidy is tired of this crap. She has better things to do, so she decides to try some reverse psychology.

"I am so sorry. I was trying to get back at both of you for the pain that I went through when I was younger. Can you ever forgive me?"

"How can you even ask that? You're our little kitten and we love you. Nothing can ever change that."

Sue Ellen just nods in agreement. Kassidy gets up and hugs her parents.

"I promise I won't do anything like that again. I'm going to bed now."

"Ok. Night kitten."

Kassidy goes back upstairs and closes her door. Man, JR and Sue Ellen were stupid. She can't believe they bought it. She might stop gallavantin, but that would only last a little while and she sure as hell wasn't about to give up the bottle. She goes to her closet and pulls down a bottle of whiskey. She sits on her bed and nurses the bottle.

"I will never give this up. That's how I survive being JR Ewing's daughter."

Back downstairs:

"What she said is true JR. When I found out I was pregnant with her, I didn't know if you or Peter was the father. I was so scared that Peter was her father and I would lose you forever."

"I was mad as hell, but Peter Richards definitely is better than Cliff Barnes."

Flashback to 1984:

Sue Ellen was standing on the sidewalk when a car came speeding by and hit her. Before she knew it, she was in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. She kept calling for JR.

JR got a phone call saying that Sue Ellen had been hit by a car and was at Dallas Memorial. His heart sank as he hurried to the hospital. Their marriage was definitely on the rocks, but he couldn't imagine life without Sue Ellen. He vowed on the way to the hospital that if Sue Ellen made it through okay, he'd never hurt her again. He arrives at the hospital and rushes to Sue Ellen's room.

"Oh my god Sue Ellen, are you alright?"

"JR, you actually came."

"Of course darlin'. You're my wife. I love you."

The doctor comes in.

"Hello Mr. Ewing."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Your wife is going to be fine and so is the baby."

Sue Ellen looks startled. "Baby? What do you mean?"

"I ran some tests; you're 5 weeks pregnant Mrs. Ewing. You should have a healthy baby around late August. I also have your discharge papers. You are free to go."

JR is thrilled. "A baby! Wow. That's great news. Thank you doctor."

The doctor leaves and Sue Ellen lies there stupefied. There was a chance that JR wasn't the father. What if Peter was the father? He was so obsessive that it scared her. JR was on cloud nine. Well, she'd have to tell him sooner or later anyway. JR helped her to the car. She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"JR, I have something to tell you. You might not be the father of my baby."

"WHAT? Who else you been with Sue Ellen? Not that Peter Richards?"

Sue Ellen hangs her head. "Yes Peter. You were busy with your women and I got lonely. Peter was there and he was interested. But I don't want him to be the father of this baby. He's deeply disturbed and I don't want my baby exposed to that."

"You can stay on Southfork for John Ross's sake and in case this baby is mine. Once you have the baby, I want a paternity test. I don't want to raise that kid's kid."

Sue Ellen can see that JR is very angry and that even this gesture is hard for him. "Okay JR. Thank you for that."

"You better hope that baby's mine Sue Ellen, cuz if it ain't you can kiss your son and Southfork goodbye."

August 1984:

Sue Ellen woke up in the middle of the night with stabbing pains. She tried to go back to sleep, but she felt a contraction. More soon followed. Bobby was staying at Jenna's. Clayton and Miss Ellie had gone to Austin for the week. She knew JR was upset with her. The past 7 months had been hard for both of them. She decided to get up and try to drive herself to the hospital. She stood up, but immediately fell to her knees from the pain of another contraction. She screamed in pain.

JR heard her scream and ran across to her room. He opened the door and found her on the floor writhing in pain.

"Sue Ellen, you alright?"

"JR, help me. I'm going into labor."

"Hold on Sue Ellen. I'll take you to the hospital."

As another contraction grips Sue Ellen she feels her water break and the baby's head coming.

"My water just broke. We don't have time to go to the hospital. The baby's coming now."

"It's what?" JR gently picked her up and put her on the bed. He helped her to deliver the baby. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. JR cried as picked the screaming baby up and handed her to Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen looked down at her screaming daughter and knew-JR was her father. Her happiness overwhelmed her and she began to cry

"She's absolutely beautiful Sue Ellen."

"I know. Our daughter is perfect."

"Our daughter? How do you know? She looks just like you."

"She may look more like me, but she definitely looks like you too."

"What are you going to name her?"

"How about Kassidy?"

"I like that. And how about Ellen for her middle name? She should have a part of your name at least…and if she's really my daughter, she will also have a part of Mama's name."

"I like that. Hello Kassidy Ellen Ewing, I'm your Mama and this is your Daddy. We love you so much."

A week later, they received the paternity test results telling them what Sue Ellen already knew-JR was Kassidy's father.

End Flashback.

By this time, it's 5am. Sue Ellen invites JR to stay the night-which he accepts. They walk hand in hand up the stairs to her room. They kiss each other goodnight and fall asleep in each other's arms, exhausted from the recent events.


	4. Chapter 4

Sue Ellen wakes up with JR's arms around her. She lays there for a moment as she remembers the events of last night. Neither she nor JR got very much sleep-partly because of each other and partly because of Kassidy. She gets up quietly to try to not wake up JR. When he hears the shower start, JR wakes up and goes to join Sue Ellen.

"JR, you startled me. What are you doing in here?"

"I need a shower too you know. What better way to get a shower than with the one you love?"

Sue Ellen grins seductively as she turns to have JR wash her back. She relaxes as he rubs her back and other places. She turns back to face him and sees that he is hard.

She grins at him and strikes a seductive pose. "Hot for me Ewing?"

"Damn it Sue Ellen. You know I want you."

"Well, whatya waiting for?"

JR leans back against the wall and gently lifts Sue Ellen. They take turns bringing each other pleasure. When it's all over, JR sets her back down and they step out of the shower. They get dressed and then to go wake up their daughter.

They knock on Kassidy's door and get no response. Sue Ellen knocks again.

SE: Kassidy, darlin', it's time to get up. I've got to get you to Southfork before I go to work."

When they once again hear nothing, Sue Ellen gets worried and opens the door. What they see truly shocks them both. Kassidy is passed out on the floor with an empty vodka bottle and a half empty whiskey bottle next to her. The room reeks of booze. Sue Ellen tries to wake her up, but she can't and starts to panic.

"Kassidy wake up! JR, what if she's dead?"

JR, fearing the same thing, but needing to know, kneels down next to them and checks Kassidy. She has a pulse and she's breathing. "She's not dead Sue Ellen. She just tied on one hell of a bender."

JR picks her up and lays her on the bed. He turns her on her side to make sure she'll be okay.

Sue Ellen breathes a sigh of relief. "Maybe I should call Southfork and say she's sick and that I'm staying with her today."

"That's a good idea because when she does wake up, she'll have the worst hangover ever."

Sue Ellen calls the office to say that she will not be in. As she hangs up with her secretary, they hear a knock at the door. Sue Ellen stays upstairs with Kassidy while JR goes to answer it. It's John Ross.

"Hey Dad, I came to check on Kassidy. Is she still here?"

JR sighs. "Yes she's here. We were going to take her to Southfork because she's suspended, but she's not going."

"She and Mom get into another fight?"

"No, son. Apparently she went on a bender last night after you left. Your mother and I found her passed out this morning with an empty vodka bottle next to her. She's upstairs in bed and she'll have a hell of a hangover."

"She's got a lot of alcohol in her system then. She had at least three drinks last night at the party. Speaking of which, I swear I will kill Luis for touching my sister."

"Stand in line. I'm going to find the slime right now."

"Let me go upstairs and check on Kass and I'm coming."

John Ross and JR go back upstairs to Kassidy's room. Sue Ellen looks up when they come in.

"Hey Mom. Dad told me that she's wasted."

"Yes she is. She promised last night that she wouldn't act out like that. I guess I'll have to do what your father did with me when I was pregnant with you…raid the room, get rid of the booze in here, and lock the liquor cabinet."

"I'll help you when I get back. By that time our daughter should be waking up. Meanwhile, I have some scum to get rid of. "Well, I'll help you when we get back, but first John Ross and I have some business to take care of. Let's go find this worm and make him pay." JR grabs his gun and they start toward the door. Sue Ellen stops them.

"Both of you need to calm down. I want this guy to pay too, but if you two go off half-cocked, someone could get hurt or even worse."

"Don't worry Sue Ellen. If John Ross and I aren't back by noon, call Southfork and have Bobby help you post bail."

"I will JR. You be careful and get that scum." JR kisses her then he and John Ross leave, leaving her to think. She had hoped that Kassidy wouldn't turn to drinking like she did, but now it appeared that her little girl was going down that same road. Sue Ellen goes into the kitchen to grab the aspirin and water that she knows all to well Kassidy will need once she wakes up.

When she gets back upstairs, she remembers that she forgot to call Southfork. She decides to tell them the whole story so that Miss Ellen and Clayton don't hear the news from some nosey reporter. She picks up the phone and dials the number. Miss Ellie answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miss Ellie. Kassidy won't be going there today."

"Oh…is everything okay?"

"Not really. I wanted you and Clayton to hear it from me and not on the news or anything. It seems that Kassidy has been getting herself into trouble."

"Oh dear, what kind of trouble Sue Ellen?"

"She's been acting out. Yesterday, she was sent home from school for cutting classes and drinking and smoking. Last night, she snuck out with John Ross's friend Luis. They've apparently been seeing each other behind our backs. Anyway, she went with him to a fraternity party. John Ross apparently found out and he went upstairs to get her. He walked in on them in bed. He brought her home and we talked for a while, then she said she was tired. We thought she went up to bed, but she actually had a bottle of vodka hidden in her room and she drank the whole thing. Right now she's passed out drunk."

"Good lord Sue Ellen. We went through the same thing with Lucy. I'm almost afraid to ask, but how did JR handle it?"

"He's devastated at Kassidy's behavior, but he's furious with Luis. Right now he and John Ross are on their way to 'take care of Luis'. He blames himself for the way she's acting. I think it's partly because of us, but she's also going through that wild teenage stage. I just hope she survives it."

"You said she's passed out drunk. You're taking care of her?"

"Yeah. When JR gets back, we are going through the house and getting rid of all the liquor and locking the cabinet. I never thought we'd have to do this with our little kitten." Sue Ellen is overcome with emotion and starts to cry.

"Sue Ellen, I'm coming over. You shouldn't be alone right now." Miss Ellie hangs up and tells Clayton what is going on. Bobby overhears and decides to go meet JR. He remembered this all to well. Many nights he and Ray would go out looking for Lucy or Sue Ellen and bail them out of trouble. Now it was Kassidy. Miss Ellie drives over to the condo where Sue Ellen greets her at the door. They sit in the living room, where she comforts Sue Ellen, reassuring her that none of this is her fault.

Meanwhile, JR and John Ross have arrived at Luis's apartment. Bobby catches up with them just as they are going inside. JR gets upstairs first and bangs on the door. Luis opens the door wearing only a pair of pants.

"Mr. Ewing, John Ross, what are you doing here?"

JR decks him one. "How could you touch my daughter you jerk!"

"I told you you'd pay for touching my sister. It's time to pay." With that, John Ross pushes him inside while JR shuts and locks the door.

"Well, Luis, don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Luis gets bold. "Kassidy loves to flirt and make out with everyone. I'm probably not the first guy she's tried to get with. I'm just the first one who took her up on the offer. Face it, she's a little tramp."

At this, JR punches him in the mouth, cutting his lip. "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BOY!"

"Nobody talks about my sister that way." John Ross kicks him in the crotch.

John Ross, Bobby, and JR take turns kicking and hitting Luis. By the time they are done, Luis has two black eyes, cracked ribs, and a bloody nose.

"Next time you think about touching my daughter or any other girl for that matter, I want you to remember this. Next time, we won't be so nice. You'll be leaving in a body bag. Got it boy?"

"Yeah I got it." John Ross spits on him as he and JR leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Sue Ellen's, Kassidy is finally waking up. She looks around as she tries to figure out what's going on. Sue Ellen gets up and comes over to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like crap. I have such a headache. What's going on?"

Miss Ellie comes over to her. "You have a hangover."

"Grandma, please stop yelling. My head is pounding."

"Kassidy, you drank a whole bottle of vodka last night. Your father and I found you passed out on the floor. We thought you were dead."

"Don't yell!"

"I'm going to yell if I want to! You shouldn't even be drinking, let alone waking up with a hangover!"

By this time JR and John Ross have arrived at the condo. JR hears Sue Ellen and Kassidy arguing and he runs upstairs.

"Kassidy, this has got to stop. Your mother and I are worried about you. We really hate to do this, but there's no other way." With that, Sue Ellen and JR start going through Kassidy's room. Sue Ellen finds a bottle of vodka in the desk drawer. She pulls out the waste can and throws the bottle in as hard as she can, making sure the bottle will shatter. Kassidy winces at the noise.

"Grandma, make them stop. Please don't let them do this."

"Kassidy, your parents are concerned about you, and so am I. They're only trying to take care of you."

"Like hell! They just want to control me. They insist I have a problem, but I don't. Mom, I'm not a lush like you and I don't sleep around like you or Dad."

"Alright, that's it! Kassidy, your brother told your father and me about what kind of reputation you have at school. You are going out of control and I won't stand for it. From now on, you will do your schoolwork from home. I will work out of the house and will keep a constant eye on you."

"NO WAY! I'm not a baby. Oh my head! I need an aspirin."

Sue Ellen looks at her daughter. Sure she was furious with her, but she also felt bad for her in a way. She knew what hangovers were like and could sympathize with Kassidy. She hands her an aspirin and a glass of water. "Here darlin', drink some water with it."

JR continues to look through the room. "If you have anymore booze in here, you better tell us cos if we find anymore, you're going away."

Kassidy gives JR and Sue Ellen that "burn in hell" look that her mother used to shoot at JR. She gets out of bed and goes to her closet. She pulls down two more bottles of vodka and a bottle of wine. "I also have some under my bed and in my dresser." They take all of the alcohol…twelve bottles, some partially empty, outside and dump it out while Sue Ellen helps Kassidy to the couch downstairs. Kassidy moves too fast and her stomach lurches.

"Uhhh…I don't feel so good."

Sue Ellen gives her some more water and some crackers. "Mom, I really don't want to eat. I just want to sleep."

"I know, but this will help to calm your stomach and make the hangover a bit easier to bear."

They go sit on the couch. "Kassidy, I know this may be hard to hear, but you need to hear it." Sue Ellen tells Kassidy a story…about when she was pregnant for John Ross.

Flashback:

Sue Ellen had waited and waited for JR to pick her up to go out to dinner, but he never showed up. She called Cliff, but he was with someone else. She turned to the only thing that hadn't let her down…alcohol. She went over to the liquor cabinet and drained a bottle of bourbon. Then she gave up on JR and left to go home. She passed out on the side of the road. When she woke up, Pamela was putting her to bed. The next morning, JR was going through the room taking all the booze. He had ordered Teresa to lock the liquor cabinet. When he left, she went to the closet and grinned. He hadn't found the bottle hidden in her shoe box. She took it down and drank it. Then she decided to leave, but as she was going down the stairs, she tripped and fell. That's when JR put her in the sanitarium. She bribed a nurse, who brought her alcohol. Then she stole a car and left. She didn't get far before she wrecked. John Ross was born two months premature and they weren't sure if either she or the baby would make it.

End Flashback.

"So now you see why your father and I are concerned? At first, I denied having a problem and it almost killed me and your brother and you wouldn't have ever been born. I don't want you to struggle with drinking like I did."

"I never realized things were as bad as that. I don't want to end up dead or something. Can you help me to stop drinking?"

"Of course kitten. Come, lie down now. You need to sleep off that hangover." Kassidy puts her head in Sue Ellen's lap as Sue Ellen rubs her back and soon both of them are sound asleep on the couch. JR shows Miss Ellie out and then goes into the living room. He finds them asleep and swears he will do anything to protect his family. He writes a note saying where he is, covers them, and then goes back to Southfork.

Sue Ellen wakes up a few hours later and can't find JR. She is about to call Miss Ellie when there's a knock on the door. She opens it and to her relief sees JR there. "Where have you been?"

"I found you and Kassidy asleep on the couch and didn't have the heart to wake you, so I went back to Southfork. I left you a note. Didn't you see it?" Sue Ellen shakes her head. He goes over to Kassidy on the couch. "How's she doing? Did you guys talk?"

"We had a heart to heart and I think I finally got through to her. Of course, only time will tell. JR, we need to have a serious talk…now. Let's go into the kitchen so we don't wake her up."

"Something wrong?"

"JR, going through all the drama with Kassidy reminds me of what you put me through when we were married. I don't know if I could go through that again."

"What are you saying Sue Ellen? That you won't give me another chance?"

"I don't know JR. I'm just afraid that I'll end up getting hurt again."

"Sue Ellen, I have seen what it is like losing everything…I lost you twice, I lost John Ross and Kassidy, I lost Ewing Oil…and it was all my fault. I see that now. There are no 100 guarantees, but I just want one more chance. If I let you down again, I will let you go for good. But know this: you are the only woman I ever truly loved and I will always love you."

Sue Ellen looks up and sees the look in JR's eyes. She can see something there that is different. The last time they got remarried, she could see the love for her in his eyes, but she also saw a man who could turn back to his old ways at any point. Now, the hunger for complete power is no longer present in his eyes. For once, she sees a man completely devoted to the woman he loves and his family. She smiles softly at him and he responds by smiling back. He cups her face as he gently kisses her lips. As he pulls away, he sees nothing but love for him in her eyes.

"I've always loved seeing that look in your eyes Sugar." He kisses her again and she responds with equal enthusiasm. Her hands go up and she runs them through his hair. He holds her head with one hand and the other goes to her back as he guides her back against the counter. Sue Ellen gives in completely to the kiss as her knees go weak. When he finally breaks the kiss, they both stare at each other breathlessly for a few moments.

"JR, that was…wonderful. And I love you too. I guess deep down I always have. I certainly have tried many times to get over you, but in the end, you're still the one who is in my thoughts, who is in my soul. Maybe--"

"Maybe we shouldn't think so much. Maybe we should just give in to our feelings and face whatever comes."

With that, JR pulls her toward him again and kisses her. Before long the kiss intensifies. He backs her against the wall so that his hands can continue to explore her. He gently removes her clothes. He then lowers his head to plant kisses where his hands had just been. Sue Ellen sighs with pleasure as she arches her back, giving him better access to her neck and other regions. "JR, oh darlin'"

She can no longer restrain herself as she caresses his chest. She lets her hands slide lower to the waistband of his pants. She unbuttons them and slides the zipper down. He closes his eyes as her hands explore him, turning him on even more.

"Oh, Sugar…oh yeah baby."

She can see that he is close to the edge and so she pulls her hand away. "JR, I want you so much right now."

He kicks off his shoes and helps her to remove the rest of his clothes. He then turns his attention back to her. He unbuttons her jeans and slips them off of her. He allows his hands to continue to explore her. As he claims her, she sighs happily. He quickly gets to work trying to please her.

"Oh yeah. Oh JR" She purrs into his ear.

Hearing the passion in her voice drives JR even crazier. "That's it Sugar, show me how much you want me."

"Oh JR, oh yeah darlin." The sound of her voice brings JR to a triumphant release.

"OH YEAH SUGAR. OH YEAH!"

He trembles as he reaches satisfaction. She feels this and it pushes her even closer to her won satisfaction. She throws her head back in ecstasy. "OH JAY ARE! YEAH JAY ARE!"

Kassidy hears Sue Ellen yell and she sits up with a start. Thinking that something happened to Sue Ellen, she calls out. "Mama, are you okay?" Sue Ellen hears her call out and quickly responds "It's okay baby. I'm fine." Kassidy starts toward the kitchen and then it dawns on her what she heard. She makes a face then turns around and runs up the stairs to her room where she bursts into a fit of laughter.

JR and Sue Ellen hold their breath, partly waiting for Kassidy to walk into the kitchen. When they hear her running up the stairs and a door slam, they breathe a sigh of relief before Sue Ellen starts giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Oh my goodness. That was awkward. Thank goodness she didn't come in here. I would have been so embarrassed."

"You? What about me Sugar? You're not the one who she would have seen just hanging there." After he says it, he realizes that it didn't sound right and he too starts to laugh. "Do you think she realized what we were doing?"

Sue Ellen wipes her eyes. "I'm pretty sure she did JR. The way she ran upstairs and slammed that door. She's not a baby anymore…she does have some experience in that department." At these words, JR's face falls.

"I know. It's just hard to handle the fact that your 14 year-old daughter is now a woman." He starts to tear up.

Sue Ellen holds him tightly and puts her head on his chest. "I know darlin'. I feel the same way. We just have to learn to handle this new Kassidy."

JR kisses her forehead. "I know. I just need some time." He looks around. "Sugar, I think we should get dressed and take this upstairs before our daughter does see us."

Sue Ellen laughs. "Yes, we should. We barely avoided getting caught." They get up and put their clothes back on. Sue Ellen grabs a mop and mops the floor just to make sure there is no "evidence". They walk hand in hand up the stairs to their room.

Meanwhile, Kassidy is in her room on the phone with Luis. "Hey darlin'. Yeah, I just woke up."

"Are you okay baby? I mean, you're not having regrets are you?"

Kassidy thinks back to the night before. "No, I'm not. I mean, I'm fine…no regrets. My only issue this morning is this hangover."

"You didn't have that much to drink last night."

"After John Ross brought me home, JR and Sue Ellen lit into me and then I went upstairs and had a bottle of vodka."

"Good grief, Kassidy. You should know better."

Kassidy sighs. "I know. They searched my room this morning and got rid of all the booze. Sue Ellen and I had a talk this morning. I'm not going to drink anymore. I don't even like alcohol. I just did it to look cool."

"Kassidy, you don't have to do anything to look cool or make people like you. I love you for you. You are so sweet and funny and you don't need to make yourself look cool. You already are."

Kassidy smiles on her end. "Thank you darlin'."

"So how did your parents react? I imagine that your parents are mad at you…and your Dad already came and "talked" with me...and your uncle…and John Ross."

"They did! Oh, I'm so sorry darlin'. I didn't mean for you to have to deal with them."

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'll just have a black eye and a few bruises for a while. So, what's the verdict? How long are you grounded?"

"We didn't get to that part yet. I imagine I'll get a talk later on. Right now, they're too busy trying to make me puke."

Luis laughs. "What are they doing?"

"Well, after I talked to Sue Ellen, I fell asleep. I woke up to hear her screaming in the kitchen. I thought something was wrong and was going to see what was going on, but she called out to me that everything was fine. Then I realized that they were getting it on! They're my parents, they're too old to do stuff like that! YUCK!"

Luis laughs even more. "Kassidy, you are too cute."

"Luis! That's not funny!"

"Sorry babe."

"That's okay. It's actually kinda funny. Anyway, I should get off the phone. I don't want to be grounded any longer than I have to be. It's bad enough that I'm grounded for a month as it is. I'm going to go stir crazy."

"You'll be fine. I just wanted to check on you. I'm glad that you're okay. Try to stay out of trouble and just call me whenever you can. I love you babe."

"I love you too. Bye."

Kassidy hangs up the phone and goes downstairs for some water. She walks into the den and sees JR and Sue Ellen on the couch cuddling. She rolls her eyes and goes into the kitchen. She emerges with a glass of water and a plate of pretzels. Sue Ellen sits up.

"Kassidy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better Mama."

"That's good. Maybe for dinner you'll be able to eat a good meal." Kassidy nods.

JR sits up. "Now that you're feeling better, have a seat. Your mother and I need to talk to you."

Kassidy takes a deep breath and sits on the loveseat across from them. "Okay, let's talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**JR sits up so that he can look at his daughter when he talks to her. He looks at Sue Ellen, and gives her an encouraging look and nods at her. They both face their daughter as Sue Ellen addresses her.**

"**Kassidy, what is going on with you?"**

**Kassidy looks at her mother, not quite ready to open up completely. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on."**

**JR and Sue Ellen can see that getting Kassidy to open up completely will not be as easy as they'd have hoped. "Kassidy, when you started middle school, you were happy. You started to change, though. You acted out more and you started to rebel more and in more dramatic ways, like not doing your homework and starting to pull away from me. But I thought that it was just a part of you growing up…I didn't think it was anything major. And you still managed to keep yourself on the honor roll. You were just being a typical pre-teen and you'd grow out of it. I thought I just needed to be patient, so I was. I heard stories about what other kids did at that age, and I just thanked my lucky stars that you weren't doing those kinds of things. But--"**

**Kassidy nods. "See, Mama. I'm just being a normal kid, doing normal things. It's not--"**

**Sue Ellen continues, cutting her off. "Then, you finished middle school and this summer, you really started acting differently. You made friends with a new group of kids and you wanted less to do with me and started doing more things at the mall and with your friends. But I still believed it was a part of growing up. Not even when I saw evidence of things did I believe I really had to be worried."**

"**What do you mean by 'evidence', Mama?"**

"**Well, like when you would come home from a friend's house smelling like smoke. I let myself believe that you had just been near someone who smoked. I believed you when you swore to me that you weren't doing the same things that your friends were doing. I thought that you were a leader."**

"**Kassidy, don't you get it? Your mother and I trusted you. We thought that all those talks we had with you had made an effect on you."**

"**You went to high school and you seemed to adjust. You didn't fight me on doing work. On the contrary, I would come home to find that you had done all of your assignments. While some of the other parents I work with were getting notices and phone calls from the school that they needed to attend a conference with the teachers and principal regarding their kids, I took pride in the fact that MY daughter wasn't like that. I even mentioned that to your father and the rest of the family that we had a great daughter."**

"**Mama--"**

"**Let me finish, Kassidy. Like I said, I took pride that MY daughter, OUR, your father's and my, daughter wasn't having problems at school like other kids. But we were wrong. Everything was a lie."**

"**Wait a minute--"**

"**Don't deny it, Kassidy. Everything was a lie. Turns out our daughter was just like some of those other kids. Notices were coming home, but you intercepted them. You went out of your way to hide what you were doing from us. But it finally caught up with you when Mr. Ackerman called, didn't it? Oh, yes it sure did. Then we learned what our darlin little Kassidy was really up to-smoking, making out with guys, ditching class, drinking-and those are just the things that you weren't too smart to get caught doing!"**

"**Mama, let me--" **

"**Explain? You want me to let you explain?" Kassidy nods. "Why? So you can try to lie more? No way. Then as if you weren't in enough trouble, you have a boyfriend in college and you went to a fraternity party with him. Once again, you thought you were too smart to get caught, but John Ross saw you with Luis and you were once again caught. Then to add to it, after he brings you back home, you go upstairs and start drinking -and to the point of passing out! What are you thinking?"**

"**Mama, give me a chance to say what I have to say, please. Yes, I acted out. Drinking and sneaking out was a major mistake, I know that. I wanted to not be a goody two shoes. I was just trying to look cool and--"**

"**And what about dating your brother's friend? What about going out to parties without our knowledge, let alone our consent? Why do you feel that you have to act this way?"**

"**I don't want people always seeing me as a little kid. Mama, I'm just being me. Nothing's changed. I'm still the Kassidy that you know, I'm just growing up…"**

**JR interrupts. "That's the thing. You're not the same Kassidy. The Kassidy I know wouldn't behave the way you have been behaving. The Kassidy I know--"**

**Kassidy looks at him with utter contempt. "You DON'T know. You weren't there for most of my life…even when you and Mama were together. You don't have to have you for a father. You don't know what it's like." She turns to look at Sue Ellen. "Neither of you know what it was like."**

"**You're right. Your father and I really don't know what you felt all those years. But we WANT to understand. Kassidy, please make us understand."**

"**You really want to know?"**

**Both JR and Sue Ellen nod.**

"**Okay then. Being the daughter of JR Ewing has its good things and its bad things. People always know who you are and who your parents are. Growing up, I had to live with the gossip about you and our family from everyone. I knew at a young age that when Mama was pregnant with me that y'all weren't sure who I was for. It's not easy knowing that a kid might very well have fathered you. Then, when I was a little girl, I saw and heard a lot of things that a kid shouldn't see or hear. I heard many arguments when you thought I was asleep. I saw both of you with your respective lovers. I remember seeing Daddy with that Winger tramp and then later on, walking in on him in bed with that Kimberly bimbo. Mama had to calm me down many nights after I got upset with what was going on. I came to see Mama as this awesome person, who was always hurt by Daddy."**

**JR's fears from earlier that he failed horribly as a father come back to the surface. "Kassidy--" **

**She ignores him as she continues. "Then I realized that Mama was just like Daddy. First it was Nicholas Pierce. You never knew it, but I saw you guys together, kissing and stuff. You were still married to Daddy! People don't do that to each other and their kids! Then my world shattered when you and Daddy divorced and you moved on with Don. You pulled me away as a little kid and took me to London with you. John Ross stayed with Daddy, and I thought at the time that Daddy chose him over me. I remember toward the end how Daddy fought you for John Ross. I always heard him say "my boy" and I thought that Daddy didn't care about me. Sure Don was nice to me, but he wasn't my Daddy…as flawed as JR was, I still wanted my Daddy."**

"**Kassidy, your father and I didn't--"**

"**I heard you argue with Don too, and that hurt me too. After the marriage started to fall apart, I was getting used to having just you and then we come back to Dallas after JR faked his death. My world was shattered when you told me and John Ross that Daddy was dead. I remember crying so much. Then we got here and there JR was, alive and well." She looks straight at JR. "How do you think that looked to me? That confused me beyond belief! Then, Mama and Don divorced and you and she started seeing each other again. But I still remember the times when you two wanted nothing more than to destroy each other. And now, here you two are, together again. Only this time, I'm older and that means there's more pressure on me too. It's like everyone is just waiting for the daughter of the great JR Ewing to make a mistake for the entire world to see. The pressure got the best of me, and so I started acting like that. I acted that way at school and smoking and stuff to just survive being a Ewing. Or at least I thought I needed those things to make it as a Ewing."**

"**Kassidy, I felt the pressure too. My daddy was the great Jock Ewing and I was scared of him and at the same time, I really respected him and wanted his approval. When I realized that Garry was Mama's favorite and Bobby was my Daddy's, I felt that I would never be good enough, so I became ruthless and hurt many people in the process, including you, John Ross, and your Mama. I realize now that I don't need to be a snake to get respect."**

**Sue Ellen nods. "I thought I needed the warmth of a man or the company of a bottle when your father and I had problems. But all I did was cause more problems for myself and the family. So, now you need to decide what you're going to do next."**

"**Well, I certainly don't want to have the reputation I have right now. I want to go through Braddock High with a positive reputation. I'll go to class from now on and I won't smoke or drink or anything like that." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "I really don't know what to do about Luis."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, I really like him. He's sweet and all, but--"**

**JR looks at her. "Kassidy, he's 21, you're 14. At your age, that's too old. He's off limits."**

"**Your father's right. Seven years might not seem like that much, but at your age, it is. He's an adult and you're still a minor in the eyes of the law."**

"**I know that. I just don't know how to handle the stares of everyone at school…Becky is Daniel Gregory's little sister and she hears all about what happens with the college kids from him. I just know she's going to tell the whole school."**

"**I've been there. There were many times when the women in the DOA were talking about me. You just hold your head up high and act like you don't rightly give a care. And of course, we'll be here for you."**

"**Okay." Kassidy is about to stand up when she remembers that they have not yet discussed her punishment. "Um…I meant to ask…I know I was grounded before I snuck out and stuff. What's the new punishment?"**

**JR, who has been discussing suitable punishment with Sue Ellen, speaks for them. "Well, you were already grounded for a month. Consider that extended for another 3 weeks. You are not allowed on the phone or out of this house without your mother's or my explicit permission. You are to come home and do your homework and we will check it. Understood?"**

"**Yes, sir."**

"**Oh, and one more thing. You are on cleaning duties until further notice. You are going to clean this house and wash the car on Saturdays."**

"**Yes ma'am. I'm going to call Luis right now and tell him it's over."**

"**Good idea. You have 15 minutes."**

**Kassidy goes upstairs to her room and dials Luis's phone number.**

"**Hey Kassidy. How are things?"**

"**They're okay babe. Listen, we have to talk."**

"**Yeah, I need to talk to you too."**

"**Okay, you go first."**

"**Well, I thought about it. We shouldn't see each other. You're just 14 and in high school. You need to be a kid before you try to be an adult."**

"**You're breaking up with me?"**

"**Yes, I am. Sorry to do it like this."**

"**No, don't be. I was going to break up with you. It's not that I regret anything, it's just that I don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship like that. And I am just a freshman in high school. I want to enjoy those years."**

"**Yeah, you should. Anyway, I'm glad we agree. Stay sweet and enjoy yourself."**

"**I will. Goodbye Luis."**

**After she hangs up the phone, she goes back downstairs. Surprisingly, she is not that upset. JR and Sue Ellen are still on the couch. Sue Ellen looks up when she comes in.**

"**Is it over?"**

**Kassidy nods. "We both agreed that we should break up. I'm fine."**

"**That's good. You'll have plenty of time for boyfriends…although your father would probably love it if you became a nun or something."**

**JR bursts out laughing. "You know it Sugar."**

**Kassidy smiles. "I know I do. Anyway, what's for dinner?"**

**JR stands up. "How about we go out for steaks and we celebrate a new start for Kassidy and hopefully for our family?"**

**Kassidy, who loves steak, jumps up. "Let's go!"**

"**Okay, let's go. I'll wait down here while you and your Mama get ready."**

"**Okay Daddy." Kassidy turns to go upstairs, then turns back. "Daddy?"**

"**Yes, darlin'?"**

"**I just want you and Mama to know that if you guys want to get back together, that's okay with me."**

**JR and Sue Ellen smile at each other. "Thanks baby."**

**An hour later, Sue Ellen and Kassidy emerge from their rooms and go back downstairs to wait for JR. He arrives and they all go out for dinner. Over dinner, Sue Ellen whispers something to Kassidy, who nods.**

"**JR, would you like to come home with us?"**

**JR looks at his ex-wife and his daughter. "Are you sure?"**

**Both of them nod. "Kassidy already said it's okay with her."**

"**Well, then, why not?" **

**He gets up and they leave the restaurant. As they wait for the car, he and Sue Ellen hold hands and he kisses her cheek tenderly as Kassidy rolls her eyes and laughs. When the car gets there, JR tips the valet and they all get in and head back to Sue Ellen's house as a family.**


	7. Chapter 7

**When they arrive back at Sue Ellen's house, Kassidy heads right for the stairs.**

"**I'll just leave the two of you alone to 'talk'." She winks at them. "Goodnight."**

**After they both bid her 'goodnight' they watch her ascend the stairs. They turn and go back into the living room.**

"**Would you like something to drink, JR?"**

**JR looks at Sue Ellen. "I don't think so, Sugar."**

**She smiles at him and joins him on the couch to watch television. She leans into him and he puts his arm around her. Soon, both doze off for awhile. **

**Meanwhile, Kassidy is upstairs in her room. She changes into her pajamas and pulls out her diary and a pen as she contemplates the events of the day. After a few minutes, she finally puts pen to paper and writes everything down, much like her mother did when she was her age.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**These last couple of days have been strange, to say the least. I think I drove JR and Sue Ellen…I mean Daddy and Mama…back together. First of all, I got myself suspended. Stupid teacher caught me smoking in the bathroom…and of course, I couldn't let Mary get in trouble…her parents are so hard on her…they'd freak. And of course since I live in Mr. Ackermann's office, he had to call Mama. How could I know she'd call Daddy? Well, she did. There I was waiting for her and thinking up ways to make it not look so bad, then I see him with her. All my ideas went out the window. So, all I could do was sit there while they found out all that I had done. I thought I was too smart to get caught…guess not. Anyway, Mama and me came back here…and of course Daddy came too. They grounded me, of course, and he stayed for awhile. I didn't know it, but I found that out later. Then, Luis called me and we went to a party. We made out a bit before we got carried away and went all the way. Then, John Ross came in and saw us. He was so upset…I mean, I'm 14….but he treats me like I'm still his baby sister. Sometimes I wish I was an only child. As if that weren't bad enough, he brought me back home. I couldn't convince John Ross to just let me sneak in. Mama and Daddy didn't even know that I had snuck out, but they found out pretty quick…and they were furious. I got grilled royally. **_

_**I finally got them to leave me alone for awhile by apologizing and saying I was tired. Only, I wasn't really. I came up here and got some vodka and whiskey out of my stash and drowned my troubles…drowned being the major word here. I woke up to find myself in the bed with Mama and Grandma in the room. It took me a minute to figure out what was going on…I figured it out pretty quick when Mama went off on me. We got into it and then Daddy came in…I guess he spent the night gag. Well, things only got worse. I had both of them yelling at me and Grandma just stood there…she didn't want to help. She said they were doing it for my own good. They made me tell them where the rest of my stash was then Mama took me downstairs to talk and to get me something to eat. I was able to hold down a few crackers, but I felt like crap with that hangover. I did learn a lesson…Mama told me about her drinking problem…how it nearly killed her and John Ross. I don't want to get like that…no matter how hard things are. We talked for awhile and then I fell asleep. I was sleeping real good until I heard Mama scream. At first I thought she cut herself or something, but then I figured it out…her and Daddy were being frisky…in the kitchen…UGH. I ran upstairs to give them their privacy. **_

**_When I went back downstairs, I felt much better….until they said we had to talk. They asked me all what was bothering me to make me "act out". I finally went off on them when Daddy started talking about the me that he "knew". I told them that they didn't know me at all. They shocked the heck out of me when they asked me to clue them in. I did…I told them how I felt and they took it better than I thought. I really see that Daddy does love us and that they both want to be the best parents possible. Anyway, after that, they gave me my punishment and I broke up with Luis. I really didn't like him like him anyway…I just dated him because I thought he was cool. But whatever… So, we went to dinner and I agreed that Daddy could move in with us or whatever it is that him and Mama want to do. So now they're downstairs or in their room doing whatever and I'm here writing. I go back to school on Monday….hopefully things improve. We shall see. Anywho, I gotta get my beauty sleep…I get to wash the car and_ clean the house tomorrow as part of my punishment. More to come. **

**Kassidy closes her diary and puts it back in its place. She changes and crawls into bed, only to be awoken a short time later by the sounds coming from Sue Ellen's room.**


End file.
